megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) merchandise
Like many animated series, the Ruby-Spears Mega Man TV show had its own merchandise, including action figures, soundtracks, and more. Though most of the merchandise in this article has long since been out of production, they can still be found on auction sites such as eBay. Action figures These figures were released around early 1995 and were produced by Bandai America. Because Mega Man could take other robot's weapons, all figures (except for Rush) had a "weapon" that could be fired out of from the Plasma Cannons of either Mega Man or Proto Man, from the launchers of other characters, and from the Air Raider's missile launcher. Series 1 The first series consisted of six figures. This series assortment number is 2711. Four figures were re-released as part of series 2. The original release and re-release can be told apart by their package, series 1 lacking the character's name and the item number in the front while series 2 included those details, and each has their respective series listed in the back. Series 2 The second series was limited to four new figures, possibly due to the pending cancellation of the show. One vehicle that the figures could ride in was produced as well. This series assortment number is 2720. PVC figures Around the same time of the release of the action figures, Bandai released sets of small non-poseable plastic figures that were roughly two inches tall. These figures came in sets of two. Mega Man's figure is the same for all three sets he appears. This line's assortment number is 2710. Bandai Ruby-Spears Mega Man and Dr Wily.png|Mega Man and Dr. Wily Bandai Ruby-Spears Mega Man and Iceman.png|Mega Man and Ice Man Bandai Ruby-Spears Mega Man and Fireman.png|Mega Man and Fire Man Bandai Ruby-Spears Rush and Eleckman.png|Rush and Elec Man Bandai Ruby-Spears Roll and Cutman.png|Roll and Cut Man Bandai Ruby-Spears Dr Light and Gutsman.png|Dr. Light and Guts Man Bandai Ruby-Spears Proto Man and Bombman.png|Proto Man and Bomb Man Canceled toy lines When the show was cancelled, the toy line followed with it, leaving several toys unproduced.King Weasel Productions: MegaMan Merchandise (archive)Sipher Says Stuff: Page scan from Comic BomBom featuring Bandai’s Ruby-Spears Mega Man toys. *Three figures of Mega Man with the suits he used in season 2: Stealth Mega Man, Sky Mega Man, and Dive Mega Man. *Two vehicles were set to be produced. The first was the Land Blazer that was featured a few times in Season 2. The other vehicle was Dr. Wily's Skullker, which would have included an action figure of Dr. Wily himself. *A tall deluxe Mega Man figure (Item #2728) with a light-up Mega Buster with sound was also in the works.Protodude's Rockman Corner: So That's What Bandai's Talking Mega Man Figure Looked Like * More PVC figures were in the works. Mega Man: The Album In 1995 (or early 1996), a soundtrack album was released on CD and cassette by Atlantic Records. The CD did not feature any music from the show, and the tracks on the album were not featured on the show itself, except during the end credits. However, there was some artwork and screenshots from the show featured in the booklet included with the CD. This album is now out of print. Track list: #Driver-The Hollowbodies #Eileen-Skid Row #She-Smile #Iron Mic-Sugar Ray #Realms of Junior MAFIA Pt. 2-Junior M.A.F.I.A. #Tryst-Machines of Loving Grace #Sinnerman-Extra Fancy #So Far, So Good... So What-CIV #Take Cover-Mr. Big #Got Myself Together-The Bucketheads #Signs, I Can't Take It-Inner Circle #Mega Man Theme Other merchandise *Ja-Ru released some Mega Man toys. * ADV Films has released two DVD box sets of both seasons of the show which are still available in stores. * Four VHS tapes with two episodes each were released during the cartoon's run, but are now out of production: **Volume 1: "The Beginning" & "Electric Nightmare" **Volume 2: "The Big Shake" & "Mega-Pinnochio" **Volume 3: "Robosaur Park" & "The Ice Age" **Volume 4: "20,000 Leaks Under the Sea" & "The Strange Island of Dr. Wily * "Mega Man - Mega Man", a 1996 EP on 12" vinyl and CD of the German dub's opening, released by CNR music and distributed by Floto. The four tracks were each remixes attributed to different DJs, with the "Radio version" coming the closest to the one used in TV airings. Unlike the original opening, this EP consists of only electronic music ranging from eurodance to hardcore. While the Vinyl release comes in a standard Sleeve of CNR and the label only reads credits, the CD's Jewel case features an Image of Mega Man on the front and a copyright note crediting Capcom on the back. The Main track, "Mega Man (Radio version)" was produced by Robert Borrmann, the collective of DJs and producers involved carries the artist name "Mega Man", leading to the redundant name. This EP is out of print as well.Mega Man - Mega Man on Discogs. * A Halloween costume of the cartoon Mega Man was released back while the cartoon was running, but is now out of production and hard to find.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Auction: Ruby-Spears Mega Man Halloween Costume * A study kit containing a pencil pouch, sharpener, eraser and ruler. Gallery A gallery of the 1994 action figures and shots of the soundtrack album. RSMMMegaManRush.jpg|Mega Man figure with the wrong name RSMMAirRaider.jpg|Air Raider. RSMMAirFighter.jpg|Air Raider. Pvcgroup1.jpg|Hero PVCs: Mega Man, Rush, Roll and Dr. Light Pvcgroup2.jpg|Villain PVCs, first group: Dr. Wily, Proto Man, Guts Man and Cut Man Pvcgroup3.jpg|Villain PVCs, second group: Elec Man, Bomb Man, Ice Man, Fire Man Mmcdcaseback.jpg|Back of the jewel case Mmbookback.jpg|Back of the CD booklet Mmlpgatefold.jpg|Inside the booklet Part 1 (screen caps) Innersonglist.jpg|Songlist in booklet Songcredits.jpg|Track Credits Mmcdimage.jpg|Picture of the CD MegaManVHS1.png|VHS MegaManVHS2.png|VHS MegaManVHS3.png|VHS MegaManVHS4.png|VHS MegaManDVD1.jpg|DVD MegaManDVD2.jpg|DVD Mega Man Study Kit.png|Study kit Megaman Megaman CNR.jpg|German CD cover Video Mega Man cartoon action figures by Bandai (1994) Trivia *Elec Man was misnamed as "Eleckman" in the figures, Dr. Wily was misnamed as "Dr. Wiley" in the Air Raider's box, and the Air Raider is named "Air Fighter" in the toy itself. *The Bomb Man action figure was pulled from store shelves shortly after the Oklahoma City office bombing before the start of the second season.Toys Archive: Bandai's 5" Mega Man Action Figures * Guts Man's action figure had a brick instead of a fire hydrant in the TV commercial. Retro Junk: Megaman Action Figures (1990) * Roll's boots on her PVC figure are different than they are on the show. They are red on the show, but brown on the figure. References Category:Mega Man cartoon Category:Merchandise Category:Soundtracks